A graphics processing unit (GPU) (e.g. NVIDIA Tesla™ GPU)) may require power to operate. The power may be supplied by a power supply external to the GPU. The power supply may be coupled to the GPU via a wired connector. The wired connector may include several connecting pins. During installation of the wired connector, a connecting pin may be incorrectly connected to an interface of the GPU. Consequently, the GPU may not receive sufficient power to operate.
Furthermore, the wired connector may occupy connecting points on the GPU that may be used for other applications.